


Kindred Spirits

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Lily sat in the small living room at James and her’s house in Godric’s Hollow, looking out the window and watching the rain fall of April patter onto the ground for a promise of flowers in May. She was wrapped neatly under a nice throw Remus had given her one year for her birthday, back when they were all still at Hogwarts. Back when everything seemed simpler…





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> lily and sirius' friendship is so precious to me

Lily sat in the small living room at James and her’s house in Godric’s Hollow, looking out the window and watching the rain fall of April patter onto the ground for a promise of flowers in May. She was wrapped neatly under a nice throw Remus had given her one year for her birthday, back when they were all still at Hogwarts. Back when everything seemed simpler…

She nuzzled tighter into the blanket, allowing the softness of it to just envelope her for a moment. Harry loved this blanket. She had wrapped him tight in it many times to hold him as he fell asleep. It was such a safe place for Lily and now for Harry. She wished she could wrap the both of them in it, along with everyone she cared about, and protect them from the horrors of the world.

But of course, she couldn’t. No matter how much she wanted to, there was no solid thing Lily Evans could do to protect those she cared about. All she could do was love them and hope they all make it out alive.

A soft knock on the front door drew Lily out of her thoughts. She blinked a moment, wondering who it could be this late at night, and felt frightened all the sudden. Was it death eaters? Voldemort himself? For a split second, she thought about running and waking James, but her husband was sound asleep with their son in his arms and she didn’t want to worry him if there was nothing to worry about. Besides, what kind of death eater _knocked_?

And then it hit her; the fidelus charm. There was only one person besides her and James who could break through it without the secret keepers permission.

“Sirius!” Lily said, as she flung open the door and wrapped her arms tightly around the tall man. His hair was soaked as well as his clothes, but Lily held on none the less. His arms came around her back and pulled her in closer as they both stepped inside and out of the rain.

“Hi, Lily.” Sirius said thickly as he pulled away. His eyes were rimmed red and his voice was a bit gravely, as if he’d been crying. And if Lily knew anything, she knew that Sirius Black did not cry for no reason.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” She asked, pulling Sirius into the living room and setting him down on the yellow sofa James had insisted on getting even though it did not go with any of the decorations in the room.

“Nothing, nothing,” Sirius muttered, running his hand down his face. He looked tired and beaten, a look Lily was not used to seeing on Sirius’ charming face. All throughout school he had put up a facade of being effortlessly careless, but as Lily became a part of James’ family as well as the other three boys, she realized just how good an actor Sirius Black truly was.

“Harry talks about his Padfoot all the time, you know. Always asking when his dog will come home.” Lily grinned fondly at the memory of her son pestering her husband to go and fetch the large black dog for him to play with. He was still too young to understand that Padfoot and his Godfather were one in the same.

“Does he, now?” Sirius smirked, his gray eyes sparkling at the thought. Lily nodded, wrapping her arm through Sirius’ and resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for a moment, taking in the comfort of one another’s company. Lily found it odd that of all the Marauders, Sirius was the one she could sit with quietly for hours on end with no expectations of conversation. Sirius seemed to understand that sometimes there were no words to be said about how she was feeling and Lily did the same for him in return.

During school, Lily had always been compared to Remus when it came to the friend group, due to the fact that they were both prefects and became friends rather quickly, but after she started dating James, he had often commented on how much she and Sirius were alike. ‘Kindred Spirits’, he had called them. They were both stubborn and hot-headed, but also deeply loyal to the ones they love, willing to sacrifice anything for their safety. They could also relate to one another’s family troubles, though Lily knew that the situation with her sister was far better than what Sirius had gone through in his childhood home.

“I was thinking about Regulus today.” Sirius said suddenly. Lily tilted her head slightly, glancing up at Sirius’ face and noticing the tears that threatened to fall from Sirius’ long lashes. She didn’t push him, letting him say whatever he needed without force.

“Remus, he uh, he had found some things that belonged to Regulus apparently when he was out on a mission. He brought them home. Just journals and things like that…” Sirius wiped violently at his cheeks as a few tears spilled down his cheeks.

“I can’t believe he’s dead, Lil.”

Regulus Black had been dead for some time, Lily knew. She also knew that Sirius was never allowed to properly mourn his brothers death, even being prohibited to attend the funeral by his mother. Whenever James or Remus attempted to talk to Sirius about it, he would shrug it off, claiming that the brother he knew and loved died long ago.

“Some of his journal entries were…he was scared. Of something. It was like he wanted…_out_. Out of everything, out of Voldemort’s inner circle. And he fucking died because of it.”

Sirius gasped for air as a sob broke out and Lily promptly pulled him into her arms, his face hiding in the crook of her neck. He shook violently, gripping the back of Lily’s shirt as sobs wracked through him. Lily was spilling her own tears at point, falling into Sirius’ hair as she pressed her lips to the side of his head, a comfort she often used on Harry when he would cry.

“I know,” she said, rubbing circles across his back, “I know.”

She reached behind her, finding the throw blanket she had discarded onto the couch when she had answered the door, and threw it around Sirius’ shoulders as she continued to hold him. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep in her arms but Lily kept hold of him just the same, wrapping the blanket tighter around him in hopes that by doing it, she could protect him from any more pain.

But of course, she knew she couldn’t. No matter how much she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
